


My Inevitable Demise

by officeriddler



Series: Saphael: The Beginning [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Happy Ending, Jealous Raphael, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nosy Shadowhunters, They ship it so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officeriddler/pseuds/officeriddler
Summary: The Shadowhunters have had enough of Raphael and Simon pining over each other and decide to step in.





	My Inevitable Demise

Raphael Santiago, leader of the biggest vampire clan is New York, would do absolutely anything for his newest fledgling, Simon Lewis. And he absolutely hated himself for it. How could he let himself be so influenced by this, this baby! This stupid, adorable, talkative, annoying, endearing baby. The worst part of it was, the entire clan had caught on, well, almost the entire clan. The baby-vamp in question was oblivious to the whole thing, not noticing the way Raphael's eyes lit up with the fire of the living every time he entered the room, or the way he'd growl at anyone who he deemed as too near his fledgling. His Simon. 

The others would tease him about it too. Whenever Raphael and Simon were in the same room they'd make a show of practically draping themselves over the oblivious boy, trying to rile up Raphael. One time, they even attempted to lock the two in a closet together by 'accident', but Raphael wasn't having any of that. He wouldn't love Simon, he couldn't love Simon. He was supposed to be fierce and cold and strong, forever the ice prince with no weaknesses and nothing to bring him to his inevitable demise. How would it look if the one who was meant to be strong was brought it his knees by the smile of a baby. He vowed to himself that he would ignore his feelings, ignore the ever-growing love inside him. But, as I’m sure you can guess, that vow was broken the next time he saw those entrancing brown eyes and heard the jumbled up flurry of words come out of his love’s perfect mouth. “I could think of a few ways to shut him up”, he’d think to himself from time to time before excusing himself from whatever room he was in to try to find some way to slow his goddamned breathing. “What spell did this idiota cast on me?”

Everything changed when the shadowhunters decided to get involved in his love life. It started small, with the children of the angel simply touching Simon’s arm excessively, laughing at his jokes that don’t make sense, and running their fingers through his hair at every given moment. Raphael wanted to rip their fingers off every time they did, and steal Simon away to an island where no one can ever find them. This made the green-eyed monster in him purr with the thought of Simon being his, forever.

Then the flirting began.

Isabelle, Clary, and even Jace would constantly compliment, and make suggestive comments towards Simon, which of course got him awfully flustered and embarrassed. Raphael wanted to scream, “STAY AWAY! THIS BOY IS MINE! AND STOP TRYING TO HOLD HIS HAND, JACE!”

He finally broke on a lazy night in, when everything became too much to handle.

Simon had invited Izzy, Clary, and Jace over to the Hotel du Mort to watch movies, much to Raphael’s dismay. Apparently, the children of the angel had decided to kick the flirting up around two thousand notches. When Raphael walked into Simon’s room, Clary was in his lap, Jace’s arm was around him, and Izzy was attempting to braid his hair. It took all of Raphael’s strength to not rip all their heads off, and instead he settled for taking his seat next to Simon on his couch.

“What are we watching?” He asked, making sure is fangs showed just a bit to try and intimidate the flirty shadowhunters. It did not work.

“Star Wars: Return of the Jedi,” said Izzy who was making a show of raking her fingertips around Simon’s scalp and neck. “It’s Simon’s favourite movie. Isn’t that right, baby.”

Raphael tightened his grip on the edge of the couch. That was another thing, they had all become accustomed to calling Simon baby, like he belonged to them.

“Yeah, umm, i-it is,” a very flustered Simon manages to squeak out. If he was human, he would be blushing harder than a virgin reading fanfiction.

Clary smirked evilly, “Aww c’mon baby, no need to be shy. After all, it’s just Raphael.”

It went on like that for most of the movie; Clary making not-so subtle dirty comments about sitting on Simon’s lap, Jace smiling at Simon with impure intent and holding a smouldering gaze for a little too long. Izzy had given up on Simon’s hair and started giving him a neck massage, eliciting positively sinful noises out of the vampire. Raphael was going to have a little problem very soon if it carried on like this.

About two thirds into the movie and Isabelle happens to rub just the right spot on Simon’s neck.

“Uhhh,” Simon moaned rather loudly. A look of sheer embarrassment quickly grew on the fledgling’s face. Raphael’s insides turned into a mushy mess, he was damn near hyperventilating and he would later swear on his undead life that he began sweating. “So this is how it ends,” he thought to himself, “Dios, this fledgling will truly be the death of me.”

“Oh shit, oh g-,” He stuttered, attempting to say God, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. Fuck, sorry Izzy.”

Jace just smirked while Isabella continued to rub that same spot. He spoke up finally, after an hour of lingering stares and ‘accidental’ hand brushes upon Simon’s jean-clad knee. 

“Don’t worry about it baby. After all, it’s nothing we haven’t heard before, is it?”

That was the last straw for Raphael. 

He got up from the couch with blazing red eyes and pushed Clary off Simon’s lap, hands shaking and nostrils flared. “Raph, what the fu-” began Simon before Raphael pushed him lightly back into the couch and straddled him, knees on either side of those jean-clad legs.

He leaned in close, lips tantalizingly near Simon’s left ear and teasing, hot breath running down Simon’s neck. He did not notice the absence of Izzy’s hands. “Is this okay?” asked Raphael, with a look of sheer determination on his face. Mouth set into a straight line with sharp fangs beginning to peek out his upper lip. A very confused, but interested Simon nodded. “Fuck, why is it so hot in here?” the baby vampire wondered to himself.

Raphael decided to abandon Simon’s ear for his mouth, causing his love to damn near whimper as he pulled away, only to ghost his lips, their mouths millimeters from touching. “Is this okay?” asked a breathless Raphael, hands roaming Simon’s cheeks, hair, torso, legs….

Simon nodded once again, and suddenly a surge of confidence broke through him, causing him to grab the older vampire’s cheeks and kiss him with the passion of a thousand love songs. It was messy and uncoordinated and hasty, but it was perfect because it was theirs. It felt as if the two had waited a hundred years for this moment, but I suppose that’s the only thing abstaining from your love for so long can feel like. Especially when they were so goddamn close the whole time. They heard whooping in the background, what might have been the clinking of glasses, and what was most definitely the shutter of someone taking a picture.

When they finally broke away Simon smiled and asked, “Was that okay?” leaving Raphael to be the one left nodding helplessly.

“It’s about time,” said Clary, “I thought it would never happen. It was like watching two children try to walk up a down elevator. Cute, but sad. You see why we had to step in.”

“Which reminds me,” said Jace, “Magnus owes me twenty bucks.”

Raphael tried not to be offended that his friend bet against him. “Typical warlock,” he thought bitterly to himself, but his bitterness subsided when he remembered that he had just kissed the love of his life, and no one was going to take him away.

“Which is what you owe us for the picture,” said Simon with a self-satisfied look on his face, “That’s quality porn right there.”

Izzy scoffed, “It’s just proof, little vampire. Magnus said he required it to hold up his end of the bet. Also, to hold it over your boyfriend for the rest of eternity.”

Raphael growled and bared his fangs at the female shadowhunter, “I will make you wish you’d never been born, shadowhunter. That’s a promise.”

“Aww c’mon Raph,” said Simon, looking at his love with puppy-dog eyes, “They’re my friends, you wouldn’t really hurt them, would you? They were only trying to help. And it worked, didn’t it? You’re lucky you get jealous, by the way. Otherwise this might’ve never happened.”

“Dios,” said an exhausted Raphael, “You, my love, will be the death of me."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually quite happy with the way this came out, considering it's my first fic in the fandom. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
